


A Turn Of Luck

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Derek, Sweet Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder when a pale man with moles led him off stage. Aparrently the cops were here to stop the omega trafficking ring, as if Derek was ever that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn Of Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [A Turn Of Luck (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678532) by [TomatoChocoretto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoChocoretto/pseuds/TomatoChocoretto)



Derek isn't lucky. He's always in the wrong place, at the wrong time. That's why he got punished when Paige ran away. That's why he was captured by the Argents in the first place. Derek's luck is simply rotten.

However, Derek's rotten luck doesn't explain the thin man with moles currently leading him away from the auction, along with a few other omegas. He'd ask him what's happening, but he's currently gagged. To be honest, he probably wouldn't ask anyway, the man smells like alpha.

"The first omega for sale today is Derek Hale." A voice announces somewhere far behind them, and Derek tenses. The man keeps walking away from the voice. 

"The omegas are secure, operation is a go." The man whispers. Derek doesn't turn around, but he can hear the sound of the doors being thrown open behind him. The pale man keeps walking.

"Nobody move." An unfamiliar voice yells. The man leading him away opens the backdoor to a van, and smiles. 

"Hi, I'm Stiles." He says. A few of the omegas dip their heads respectfully. "Good, now I'm going to be removing the chains on all of you, using this." He holds up a massive wire cutter. "Please, don't hurt me." He doesn't say anything else, simply starts removing their bindings, first the gags, then the chains.

"Hi." Erica mumbles around chapped lips. She immediately looks prepared to take a hit, and Derek expects her too. Instead Stiles lights up. 

"Hi, what's your name?" Stiles asks, turning to release Isaac. The three of him give him a baffled look. 

"I'm Erica." She says hesitantly. "If that pleases you?" Stiles looks up at that, scowling, and Derek cringes.

"Erica, what pleases me doesn't matter." Stiles says, voice even, heartbeat steady. Derek cocks his head to the side trying to figure out why this alpha would believe his opinion doesn't matter.  "What pleases you, that's the important part." She nods, still confused, but settling back into a chair. Isaac tugs himself free of the last of the chains.

"I'm Isaac." He blurts without being asked, and Derek winces, expecting some form of punishment for the outburst. 

"Hey Isaac. How you feeling?" Stiles asks, and they both relax. Stiles turns to Derek and begins to undo his bindings. The wire cutter held just away from his cheek. The line for his gag is cut, and Stiles reaches to remove it, his hand brushing against Derek's cheek. They both freeze, the wire cutters falling to the floor. 

"What?" Derek mumbles. Stiles hands shake, and he forces himself back a step.

"Isaac, can you do me a favor and finish cutting his bonds." Stiles asks, gesturing to Derek. 

"Why?" Isaac asks, hesitantly grabbing the cutters off the floor. Erica groans. 

"They just mate bonded idiot. They're true mates." Erica hisses, from where she's rubbing circulation back into her hands. Derek goes completely tense. 

"Can you? I mean would you tell me your name?" Stiles asks, voice gentle. "You don't have to I just..." He trails off, hands gesturing toward Derek. 

"Derek." He coughs. "My name is Derek." Stiles nods, offering him a small smile. 

"Thank you." Stiles sighs reaching forward for Derek's hand before recognizing what he's doing, and dropping his own hand into his lap. Derek tries not to cringe at his downtrodden expression. Isaac cuts the cuffs, and Derek rubs at his wrists.

"You're welcome sir." Derek sighs, recognizing that this True Mate thing makes Stiles Derek's new owner. His luck truly is rotten, the moment he's free this happens. Stiles cringes at the use of the title. 

"You don't have to call me Sir. You can if you want to." Stiles babbles. "But you don't have to. You don't have to do anything. There's a facility that can help you get back on your feet. Or you can come home with me. I've got a guest room." He babbles, unable to stop the nervous stream of words. 

"Guest room?" Derek asks. He thought Stiles would require him to stay in the same room. 

"It's right next to mine." Stiles explains, Derek raises an eyebrow at him. "The door locks, and everything." Derek just stares at the strange alpha fidgeting nervously in front of him. "It's yours if you want it." Derek steps toward Stiles, and the kid looks hopeful. Derek isn't sure he can say no. 

"Okay." Derek sighs, it feels like losing. Erica and Isaac gape at them. 

"You're really going to stay with him?" Isaac whispers, louder than necessary. Stiles pretends not to hear them. 

"He says I get my own room." Derek defends. He knows It's a bad choice. Both Erica and Isaac raise an eyebrow at him. He lowers his eyebrows, and they nod.

"Erica, Isaac, you'll be staying in the facility." Stiles says, snapping them out of their silent conversation. "Until you can afford your own housing, or we find family of yours." Derek whimpers, and Stiles instinctively reaches out to reassure him. 

"Bilinski!" Coach calls pulling the door open. "What the hell is with the pheromones in here?" Stiles groans, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"I soul bonded." He grumbles, cheeks bright red. Derek whines low in his throat. "Hey, no. I'm not disappointed, promise." Stiles assures, coach groans. 

"Take him home, I'll handle these two." He says, pushing Stiles out of the van, roughly. Derek cringes. 

"Derek, do you wanna come with me?" Stiles asks, voice gentle. Derek whines. 

 "Can I say bye to my friends?" He asks. Stiles nods jerkily. 

"Of course." Stiles assures him, Finstock taps his foot impatiently. "We'll visit them too." Derek pulls Isaac into a hug. 

"You be safe okay?" He says, looking at both of them. Erica nods first. 

"We will. Come visit us boss." Isaac says, patting his back awkwardly. Derek nods, and follows Stiles to his car.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles asks. Derek nods. 

"I'm fine." His voice is gruff, and Stiles knows he's lying.

"Okay, we're gonna head straight home if that's okay with you? Well, my home, but it can be yours too." Stiles offers, looking flustered. "We can come back out tomorrow and get you some more clothes, and then we'll go and visit Erica and Isaac, okay?" Derek nods.

"Yeah." Derek follows the man up into a small two bedroom apartment. 

"Good." Stiles babbles. "This is my room, and this is the guest room." He says, gesturing to both doors.

"That's the bathroom, it also locks. If you need anything, just ask me." He leads Derek down a small hallway. "This is the kitchen and living room. That's pretty much it. I know it's kinda small-" 

"It's perfect Stiles." Derek flinches immediately. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt Sir." Stiles is torn between reassuring Derek, and backing up so he knows he's safe.

"It's okay Derek." Stiles says, stepping back, hands up. "I babble a lot. Like, a lot. Feel free to tell me to shut up if I'm bothering you." Derek gives him a skeptical look. 

"Sorry. I'm a little," Derek waves a hand around in explanation.

"Yeah, and that's okay." Stiles assures. "I'm probably not very good at this." He rubs at the back of his neck. "I want to be good at this, I wanna make you feel safe." Stiles practically purrs when Derek grabs hold of his hand. The phone in his pocket interrupts them. 

"You should probably answer that." Derek mumbles drawing back from him, Stiles face falls.

"What?" He demands the moment it's against his ear. Derek steps closer trying to calm him. 

"Kate got away." Scott says, voice loud and clear. Derek goes rigid next to him.

"She'll be here. For me." Derek whispers. Stiles hangs up dropping the phone onto the couch so he can focus on Derek. 

 "I won't let her get you." Stiles assures him, going to grab his uniform belt. Derek whines.  "Hey, Der. Look at me." Stiles invades his space, and Derek is torn between shying away, and letting the alpha protect him. "I'm a cop, it's my duty to protect you. I'm also your mate. That makes it my duty twice over. I won't let her hurt you." There's a steely determination in his eyes. Derek nods.

"Thanks Stiles." Derek whispers. Stiles just smiles at him.

"Try and get some rest okay. I'll keep watch." Stiles assures him. Derek smiles, and squeezes his hand gently before heading for the room. Stiles sits in the living room, gun out, quietly playing on his phone. Until he hears the window open.

... 

"Hey sweetie." Kate's voice pulls him out of sleep, saccharine sweet.

"Kate?" He mumbles, snapping awake. He knows she can, and will hurt him. "Are you here to rescue me?" She covers her shock quickly, and Derek listens for the sound of Stiles coming. 

"Of course." She smiles, Derek suppresses a shiver. 

"Thank God." Derek says, forcing tears. "That police man he took Isaac and Erica away. Made me come here." She grabs onto his arm. 

"Don't worry omega, I'm here to keep you safe." She growls. Derek can hear Stiles right outside the door. "I'll take care of him." She pulls a gun out of her waistband and steps toward the door. 

"Let's just run." He pleads grabbing onto her arm. She spins slightly just as the door opens, fury coloring her features. "Don't tell me what to do omega." She snaps, then pistol whips him across the face, and Stiles gun presses into the base of her skull.

"Drop the weapon Kate." Stiles growls, eyes alpha red. Derek whines low in his throat and takes a step back, before dropping to his knees.

"You're scaring him." Kate scolds, gun still in hand. Stiles lips curl up in a snarl. 

"Drop the gun." He growls. She turns to point it at Derek, and Stiles slams the barrel into the back of her head and watches her slump to the ground.  "Derek, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Derek says. "Just, please get rid of her." He gestures toward her prone form, distressed. 

"I'll call it in." Stiles says, cuffing her to the bed, and gently leading Derek out of the room. "You can sleep in my room tonight." Stiles says. "I know it probably reeks of me, but if you don't mind it's yours. I'll use the couch once we get Kate out of here." Derek whimpers. "I promise I won't let her hurt you."

"Okay." Derek says, shuffling out of the room. Stiles rubs at his eyes, and goes back to keep an eye on Kate. 

"Scott." Stiles says into his phone, gun at his hip again.

"What?" Scott demands. "Why did you hang up on me earlier? And what the fuck man, Finstock says you met your true mate." Stiles snorts. 

"Yeah, and Kate came to get him." Stiles says. Nudging at her with his toe.

"Kate Argent was in your apartment." Scotts awed voice rings across the line. 

"Yeah, she still is, can someone come get her?" Stiles asks. "I knocked her out, so she might need to go to the hospital. Please, set up a three person escort." He can practically hear Scott nodding in the silence following his words.

"Sorry, right on it." Scott says a moment later, Stiles hangs up.

"He's a good actor." Stiles babbles to her passed out body. "Convinced you he wanted to be saved." Stiles sighs. "Maybe he really does, maybe he wanted to go to the facility. I wouldn't blame him. I'm not a good alpha, I'm not strong like an alpha should be. Derek deserves the best." Stiles sighs, Kate spits blood on his shoes. 

"Derek deserves nothing. He's a dog, a pet. Admittedly a very pretty one, but still just a pet." She scowls up at him. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"And you're a monster." He hisses at her. "Derek deserves whatever he wants after what you've done to him." He growls. "How could you do that to a person Kate?" He fights the urge to kick her. 

"He's not a person." She snaps. "He's an omega." Stiles growls low in his throat, the only thing that keeps him from pulling his gun, is a knock at the door. 

"Stiles, it's me." Scott yells, Stiles rolls his eyes, pulling the door open. 

"Just get her out of here." He grumbles, Derek's head peeks out of Stiles bedroom. "Is that him. Nice job Stiles, and already in your bed." Scott teases, Derek goes bright pink, and Stiles has to resist the urge to hit Scott.

"Dude, you're an idiot." Stiles growls. Kate just grins up at him saccharine sweet.

"Hello handsome, here to take me away?" She winks at him. Allison steps in behind him. 

"No that would be me." Allison says, voice colder than Stiles has ever heard her. 

"My own niece. Shocker." Kate rolls her eyes, and allows Allison to drag her toward the door. Stiles keeps his gun trained on her until she's in the car.

"I should have shot her." Stiles grumbles. Scott just pats his shoulder and climbs into the car. Stiles heads back inside. 

"Alpha?" Derek is still in the living room. Stiles blinks at him sleepily. "I'd feel safer, if we shared a bed. As long as you don't mind." He fidgets, clearly unsure of himself. 

"I'll never mind being close to you Derek." Stiles says, holding his hand out to the omega. 

"Okay." Derek says. Tentatively grabbing onto Stiles hand.

"Thank you." Stiles whispers, towing Derek toward his bedroom. "Now, c'mon, time to get in bed." Derek frowns slightly, settling into the side of the bed Stiles gestures him toward. 

"Goodnight Sir." He mumbles, tensing when he remembers Stiles request not to be called Sir. 

"Night Derek." Stiles smiles at him warmly. "You still don't have to call me Sir." He mumbles into his pillow. It takes moments for the alpha to drift off. 

... 

Derek wakes up with Stiles mostly on top of him, and a strong need to pee. He panics, not sure what is expected of him, or if he's allowed to leave the bed. 

"Alpha." He whines, trying to sound pitiful. Stiles eyes snap open, and he jerks back nearly falling out of bed. Derek catches his wrist then drops it.  " Sorry, sorry." 

"Hey, you're okay." Stiles assures. Derek nods. 

"Bathroom?" He mumbles. "Please." 

"Of course Derek." Stiles points toward it. "You don't have to ask." Derek would stay and ask questions about that absurd idea, but he has to pee. He darts out of bed, and into the bathroom. Upon exit he finds Stiles making pancakes in his boxers.

"Hey Der." Stiles mumbles, and Derek tenses. 

"Hello." He mumbles, watching the spatula wave around.

"You okay?" Stiles asks. Derek nods, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Sorry about climbing on top of you last night." He shrugs.

"It's fine." Derek says, mostly lost in thought. "You, you're strange." He walks into the kitchen.

"I get that a lot." Stiles shrugs. "Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes, or blueberries, or anything?" Derek's jaw drops.

"Do you have banana. My mom used to make banana and chocolate chip pancakes for me." He says. Stiles beams at him. 

"Yeah, yeah I can do that." Stiles grabs onto a banana. "Anything you want Der." Derek growls at him. 

"What does that even mean? You can't just give me anything I want!" Derek growls. 

"I know, but I'll give you anything I'm physically, and monetarily capable of giving you." Stiles meets his eyes and Derek shakes his head. 

"No, that doesn't make sense." Derek mumbles. Staring at the strange alpha, voice almost accusing.

"Why not?" Stiles asks, keeping his attention on the pancakes.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm not giving you anything. Why would you help me?" Derek sounds calm.

"You're my True Mate. I'd do anything for you." Stiles says, turning to look at him. "Even if you weren't. Derek you deserve good things, you're a good person." 

"I'm an omega, not a person." Derek spits the word like a curse word.

"So was my mom Der." Stiles slides a few banana chocolate chip pancakes on a plate and passes them over to Derek. " For you." Derek eyes him warily. 

"What do you want?" He whines. Stiles settles down beside him. 

"I want to get to know you." Stiles smiles warmly at him. "I want to protect you." Derek flushes. "Mostly I just want to be around you." Stiles smiles, and Derek reaches across the table to touch his face. 

"Okay." Derek smiles. "But I'm doing the dishes." Stiles beams at him. 

"I can live with that." Stiles smiles at him, and Derek flushes. 

"Good." Derek mumbles, shoving some pancake into his mouth. He knows he's allowed to move away, instead he burrows closer, pressing his nose into Stiles neck. 

"Perfect." Stiles sighs into his hair. "We should go clothes shopping later." Derek groans. 

"Do I have to?" Derek whines, pouting up at him. 

"No." Stiles blurts before he can think it through. "I can go get you some sweats, and T-shirts." Derek nods hopefully, and Stiles barely keeps himself from pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll do that then." Derek huffs, pulling Stiles into a hug. 

"Thank you." He whispers. Stiles beams at him, smile bright like the sun.  "Now go get me clothes." Derek shoves at his shoulder playfully, and then freezes, fear sharp in his eyes.

"Yes Sir!" Stiles salutes him playfully, before marching toward the door. "I'll be back in about an hour Derek. Be safe." Derek nods seriously, and the door swings shut behind the alpha, his alpha.

Derek wanders around the apartment aimlessly for a minute, straightening the couch cushions. He remembers the dirty clothes strewn around Stiles room, and wonders if Stiles will care if he washes them. He doesn't seem like he would care, but he doesn't like Derek doing chores. He winds up gathering them into a basket, but he can't bring himself to actually do the laundry. 

"Derek!" Stiles voice calls from the door. He looks around, chewing on his lip nervously. "Dude, where are you?" Derek frowns at the word dude. 

 "Right here Stiles." Derek answers. Barely a second later Stiles is rushing into the room. 

"You cleaned up?" He asks, smiling gently gently at the omega. 

  
"Yeah, is that okay?" He asks trying to look unaffected. 

  
"As long as you don't feel like you have to do it yes. Now c'mon let's go see your friends." Stiles grabs his hand and tows him toward the door. 

  
"Stiles wait." Derek digs his heels in, and Stiles whips around to face him. "Thank you." Derek whispers pressing a feather light kiss to Stiles lips. 

  
"My pleasure Der." Stiles whispers pressing his fingers lightly to his lips. 

  
"Okay, now let's go see my friends." He says gruffly, pushing past Stiles. 

  
"Whatever you want Sourwolf." Stiles teases back, ducking under his arm, and leading him out to the car, "whatever you want."


End file.
